Say You're Sorry
by classysteviebaskara
Summary: It's Senior year for Gravity5 and the Perfs. Just when they thought it was going to the be the best year of their lives a new girl named Julia Brinkley joins their grade. She seem like the sweetest girl in town. Zander starts to have feelings for the new girl. Stevie can't help but be mad. People may not be what they seem. Is she trouble? Zevie ! Rated T !
1. Senior Year

**DISCAIMER : I DON'T OWN HOW TO ROCK!**

**Chapter 1 - Senior Year**

It was September 9th, Tuesday.

The first day of school in Brewster High School. Stevie who now lives with her best friend Zander due to the fact that her mom had left her dad and the family. Making her dad go insane, he eneded up in jail and her brothers are now living with her aunt.

The alarm on Stevie's iphone ringed of Gravity 5's song "Move with the Crowd."

She blinked her eyes and rose from her bed while flinging the covers to the side she planted her feet to the ground and walked over to the washroom. She brushed her teeth, clensed her face with a damp towel, combed her curly brown locks of hair and put on her daily makeup routine. She changed from her pj's to a pair of dark skinny jeans and a Coldplay T-shirt and combat  
boots.

She was completely ready for the first day of Senior Year. She got her messenger bag and put it over her shoulder. She walked out of her room and just as Zander walked out of his. Shirtless and in a towel, it brought a shiver down Stevie's spine but she was use to it by now but all Stevie could do was stare.

"Morning Steves, you look great! Eat something and I'll be ready in like 5 minutes, and you know taking a picture would last longer !" He said with a grin.

Stevie felt her cheeks grow hot, "haha in your dreams Z, see you in a bit!"

she said walking down the stairs, not of any surprise Mr. and Mrs. Robbins have already left for work, and dropping Zander's sister at school.

She opened the cupoard and took out two bowls, some cereal and milk from the fridge, along with some spoons. She placed them on the table and started eating some breakfast. Zander came down after a while and ate with her. They then put the dishes in the sink and grabbed their bags and walked out of the door to his truck.

"It's going to be an awesome year Steves, I can feel it." Zander said while starting up the car.

"I can feel it too Z!" Stevie smiled at him, her best friend was just too amazing. She turned up the radio and they drove to school.

**Stevie's Pov ;**

Zander and I walked through the doors of Brewster. I saw Kacey, Kevin and Nelson with the Perfs. Well this better be good. We walked over to them, "Hey guys, what are you guys doing...?"

"There's a new girl in our grade! She's freaking hot, maybe even hotter than Molly!" Kevin said.

"It's true, she could be a Perf!" Molly said with excitement.

They just kept staring at some thing, some girl I mean. Even Zander stopepd to stare. She had long wavy blonde hair, pink head band. She was wearing a pretty floral tank with a pair of ombered demim shorts paired with a pair of sneakers. Um hipster much...but no doubt but she was really pretty.

Everyone just kept whispering about her and I honestly don't see what the big deal was I mean she's just like any average teenager. I looked over at Zander, who had his jaw dropped which made me have a dime of anger in me so I punched him in the arm to bring him back to reality. "Ow!" he screched. "Why are you guys staring at her like that ? You're going to creep her out." Gravity 5 watched as she closed her locker.

Everyone gathered in the court yard to hear the new princial talk about the new school year.  
It seemed like forever...then he told us all to get our timestables and people started to walk off to class. My first block was a spare! Yes!

"Hey guys, I have to go to spanish!" Kacey said, "Yeah I have to go to Math!" Nelson said happily, "Me too!" Kevin said.  
They high fived, "What about you Z?" I asked him, "Uh I have History..." he frowned.

"Alright, then I guess I'll see you guys at Lunch? Don't forget to Hold it Down." I gestured the motion and everyone laughed. We all walked off to our classes. Wow this was going to be the best year ever.

**A/N : First Chapter. sorta sucked but i needed the Setting to get over with!**

**Thanks for reading !**

**R&R!**

**KEEP ZEVIE ALIVE!**

**-Lori**


	2. Late

**Disclaimer : I don't own How to rock ! **

Chapter 2 - Late

The new girl came up to me when I was walking to my spare, she told me her name was Julia and she's from New York.

She seemed nice so I decided to be nice and Julia and I walked to spare together.

We talked about the things we did in the summer. Not only is she pretty she's rich too. She has a ranch and there's horses there. Her dad owns a wine farm. She went to New York, Germany, London!

She seemed super nice and sweet but somethings not right about her.

"It was nice meeting you Stevie!" she cheered while she got out of her desk. "Yeah you too! See you at lunch!"

I went to my next class and all I could think about is how Zander kept staring at her. Wait why do i care if Zander likes her or not? I mean, do I like Zander...no. I can't like Zander, he's my best friend! Alright, I admit! I like him! Gosh! If he wasn't so cute every thing would be alright. I hope they don't go out...I mean, I don't know what I'm feeling. This is so annoying.

Finally it was time for Lunch.

When I got to Gravity 5's table I saw Julia sitting in my spot, which was next to Zander. They were laughing and smiling and having the time of their lives. This angry kind of feeling built up inside of me. I walked over to the table and sat beside Nelson who was staring at Grace.

"Hey guys!" I said while I put down my lunch tray.

"Hey! This is Julia, she's in my AP English class!" Zander said with a big grin.

"Yeah! We've met!" I said putting on a fake smile.

The rest of the lunch Julia and Zander kept flirting and laughing. It made me sick. There was 10 minutes until class, I couldn't sit here and watch the guy I like flirt with another girl. But honestly, she was Perfect. Everyone just ignored me the rest of the lunch , they just kept talking to Julia...so whats the point of staying here.

I rose from the table, "Hey guys, I'm going to go to my locker now! Bye guys see you at band practice!"

They all said goodbye and I walked to my locker, A single tear trickled down my face. I was losing my friends and it's only the first day of school.

She was completely perfect. Pretty, smart, talented. She was everything I wasn't, she had everything I couldn't have.  
I walked over to the washroom, she was completely perfect, she was skinny and I was not.  
I went into a stall and hovered over the toilet, I shoved my finger down my through which made me gag. I threw up my lunch.  
This way I'd be skinny and people will never notice because they saw he eat. If only Gravity 5 knew...if only.

***At band practice***

I was walking into the band room,

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late had to ask me a few questions about-"

I saw Julia playing my bass!

"What's she doing here?"

I stared at Zander, he had guilt all over his face.

"You were late so, Julia said she could fill in for you..."

She gave me the smile of the devil.

"Kacey's late all the time, I don't see you replacing her! And she's playing my bass! I'm late once and you've replaced me?!" I was so angry.

"No no, Steves why are you making such a big deal about it!"

"You know what Stevie, if you don't like what Zander's choices are about our band then you can feel free to leave." She muttered at my face,

"Excuse me, Bitch! I started the band with Zander and you, you didn't even exist. You've been here one day! Get over yourself, you're not a queen and for your information, it's not "OUR" band. It's Gravity5's band which you are not apart of!"

I was about to continue when I felt a great force slap me across my face. My eyes started to grow heavy .

Zander had slapped me. He hit me...

"DON'T TALK TO MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT. SHE'S A BETTER BASS PLAYER THAN YOU'll EVER BE STEVIE!"

Everyone gasped,

"Your g-girlfriend?" My heart sank, my stomach ached and my head hurt. His girlfriend?!  
He nodded, "Yeah, she's my girlfriend! I asked her out at lunch and I definitaly won't let you treat her that way! Stevie what's gotten into you! I thought you were my best friend! Aren't you happy for me?! "

"You hit me for a girl you've known for 8 hours...I've known you my whole life !" His face softened,

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Stevie. I'm so sorry.." He pulled me into his embrace, I struggled to leave his arms.

I pulled myself out of his grip,

"It's either Me or Her."

I looked at everyone, Nelson, Kevin and Kacey all said my name. It made me feel good about myself again...but Zander didn't pick me, he picked Julia. He walked away from me to put his arm around her waist. He pulled her closer. She gave me a devil-ish smile and everyone else said quiet.

My eyes started watering again, I was never this weak.

I snatched my Bass out of the bitches hand and stormed out of the band room, I ran straight home. I just cried and cried and cried. I fell asleep eventually and woke up around 6pm

I woke up to a text, I couldn't believe my eyes.

**A/N: Chapter 2 ! Hope you like it ! :) **  
**-Lori **

**this is a gif for y'all to maybe picture the chapter yo!**

**gangsta**

just type it in the url bar place.

. /41b7662cce0d1bb06dcb4f770390 a65f/tumblr_mk55f5em4F1s70x4zo1_


	3. Just Stop

**Disclaimer : I don't own How to rock **

**Chapter 3 - Just Stop **

Stevie's Pov ;

I bursted out in tears as I read the newest text on my phone. It was from Zander.

**From Zander R :**

**"Stevie**_** Baskara, I hate you so much. Get out of my house! I never want to see or talk to you again. You're out of the band." **_

Zander kicked me out of his house and the band...I can't believe this is happening. Where was I going to stay?!  
He wasn't home yet, so he was probably out with the band or with Julia. He's kicking me out of his house. He knows about my family troubles and he's really doing this to me? I quickly wiped my tears away with my sleeve making my makeup smudge. I went to my closet and took out a luggage bag, I threw all my clothes in it and took all my make-up, pictures, books and all my personal belongings with me. I looked onto my beside table, it was a picture of me and Zander. We were so happy, how could he just throw away 17 years of friendship!  
The thoughts came to my head, tears started to fall again. This was too much pain all in one day.  
I took the picture and pushed it onto the floor causing the glass of the frame to shatter. It lied on the floor, helplessly, just like me. By the time I finished, the room was empty. I made the bed nice and neat, he always liked a nice neat bed.

Zander gave me a ukulele and necklace on our 15 years of being friends. I was questioning myself if i was going to leave it or not.

I left the necklace on the bed with a note attached.

**_~thanks for the memories. x stevie.~  
_**I went downstairs, Mr & were sitting on the couch watching television.  
I walked to the door, "Thank you so much for everything! You guys are the closest I have to family." Tears flowed down my cheeks, "What's going on, where are you going sweetie?!" They got up from the couch and looked really worried. I didn't want them to worry, "I found somewhere I belong..." I whispered.  
"Oh sweetie, you belong here I'm sure!" hugged me tightly.

"I don't." I looked to my feet. I didn't want to leave but if that's what Zander wants me to do then I have to.  
"Thank you for everything. I really love you guys so much." I gave them both one last hug, I took a deep breath.  
This was the last time I was ever going to walk into this house. I'll miss this. I'll miss them, I'll miss Zander.

I just kept walking, every step away from that house hurt me even more.  
I was going to call Kacey but if they kicked me out of the band they probably don't want to talk to me.  
This is all my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at Julia.

I'm pathetic. I have no family, no friends, no money, no house. I'm hopeless.  
All I have is Danny Mangoes. 7.25 an hour.

I walked to a park, I threw my luggage in the sand pit. I sat down on the swings. It just hurt, everything just hurt so much. I checked my phone.

_0 messages._

They don't need me, they don't love me.

I'm nothing.

pathetic, nothing. worthless.

**A/N :Chapter 3! hope you like it ! **

**Short I know it's because I don't want to change the !**

**-Lori **


	4. Regret

**Disclaimer : I don't own How to**

Chapter 4 : Regret

Zander's Pov ;

After I walked Julia home I walked home. It was about 8 at night, getting chilly and dark. I start to think about what happened, I should have ran after her. She was right, I hit her because of a girl I've known for 8 hours...  
I am so shallow, I'm pretty sure I only like Julia cause she's hot...  
I am the worse best friend in the whole world. I'm pretty sure Stevie's home, I'll just talk to her when I get home. I didn't mean to hit her. I mean, I don't know what happened.

I hurt her so bad, the last time I hurt her this bad was in Sophomore year.  
Justin Cole and her were going to the Spring Dance together and I wasn't okay with it. She was supposed to go with me! She doesn't even belong with Justin Cole. So I sabotaged their dance, I know it was a jerk of me to do that but I couldn't watch my best friend with a guy that wasn't right for her! She got so mad at me! She didn't talk to me for like 4 days! Then I said sorry and everything was okay again. She's not one to hold grudges. She's amazing. I walked home and opened the door. My parents were crying on the couch...

"W-what's wrong mom, dad ?" I was worried, my parents never cry! Unless tears of joy and these were definitively not tears of joy.

"Stevie...she...left." My mom spoke.  
"What do you mean she's left?!" I raised my voice.  
"She left! She moved out! She ran away!" My dad told me.

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. Why would she run away?! It's cause of me, it's cause I hit her. It's all my fault. I swigged open her room door, it was empty. Lifeless. Nothing.

Everything that belonged to her was gone. Her closet was empty, except for the coldplay shirt I gave her was still hanging there. Her drawers were empty, everything was gone. The bed was neat, it had a card on it and the necklace I gave her on our 15th year of being friends.

the note said : ~_thanks for the_ _memories_~

Tears streamed down my face, I forced my own bestfriend to leave me. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have screamed at her, I shouldn't have been so hasty.

I regret it. I called her but she didn't answer.  
I looked to the side of her bedside table. There was a picture of me and her. The glass was smashed.  
It lied on the floor. I picked it up, she hates me. She would never break this picture.  
She always said it was her favorite. She was truly happy in that picture.

I ran my fingers through my hair, I thought she was my best friend but she isn't.  
She's my true love.

People say you don't know what you've got till it's gone. Boy are they right.  
At least she has the ukulele I gave her, she'll remember me by that. She doesn't deserve this.  
I wonder where she is right now...why did she leave.

I called Kacey :

A/N: **kacey/**_zander_

_Hey Kacey! Is stevie at your house?!_

**No...why would she be?! what's wrong?!**

_No she ran away! I have no clue where she is ! I'm so worried! She took everything in her room and just left! She can't be alone in the dark this late ! I'm scared for her! What did I do Kacey?!_

**I'm sure she'll go to school tomorrow, try texting her or calling her ! I'll tell the rest of the band! Even the perfs, she'll be okay. Don't worry Zander. Is it cause of...Julia.**

_Yes, i believe so. It's all my fault! I think she just needs to cool down, yeah you're right. she'll go to school tomorrow. I know it. Stevie doesn't skip school like this. She's strong. I know it. She's amazing and strong Thanks kacey. See you tomorrow. Bye._

**No worries, see you tomorrow! I'm praying Steves will be there...she will. I promise you. Bye.**

***hung up* **

I tried to get sleep that night but nothing helped. I took the Coldplay shirt and took in the scent. It was beautiful. She was beautiful. How could she just drop everything and leave this house. Leave this family, leave me.

It doesn't make sense, usually she'd cry about it. And then everything would be okay. It just hurt me inside.  
I fell asleep really late at night. I don't know what to think or say. It just all hurt so much.

**Stevie's pov ;**

I slept on the park bench, I pulled my blanket closer to me. It was dark and chilly. I was scared and lonely. I didn't know what else to do. My phone was out of battery and I only had around $20 in my wallet. I just need to go back to school and pretend like everything's alright. This is just a dump in my life, alright more like a mountain but hey, if he can let me go. So can I.

**A/N : Sorta short chapter. I'll try to make it 1k next time.  
****R&R PLEASEEEE ! THANKS :)**

**-lori **


	5. Tired

**Disclaimer : I don't own how to rock. **

Chapter 5 - Tired

** Stevie's Pov;**

I woke up from the park bench. I remember everything that happened last night.

_"I hate you. Never talk to me again. You're out of the band ."_

Those words lingered in my mind, I couldn't cry now. I had to go to school.

I went to school really early. It was about 6am and no one was there except those people who are dropped off by their parents at 5 in the morning. I went to the girls washroom and quickly washed my face and put on my make-up. My eyes were puffy and I looked tired. I didn't feel like putting new clothes on so I just stayed in what i was wearing yesterday. I don't care about what anyone else thinks. I charged my phone with the outlet that was in the girls bathroom.

Soon enough, the school came alive and everybody were slamming lockers and everyone were talking and laughing.

I walked to my locker, which unfortunately was right next to Zander's. That goodness he wasn't there yet. I quickly threw my luggage carrier in my locker and put my books in my messenger bag. I walked to my class and I didn't care if I was the only one there. I just didn't want to see Gravity 5.

I heard someone yell my name behind me, I quickened my pace. Julia was walking towards me, "What's with the ugly clothes? No money to buy clothes Stevie?" she gave me that devil's smile again. I'm Stevie Baskara. I live to slam people. "Don't worry, I got it from your closet bitch." She gave me a shocked "O" shaped mouth and I walked away from her. I heard my name being called behind me again. I was starting to get annoyed, the familiar voice got closer and louder. I felt someone put their grab my wrist and turn me around. It was none other than Zander Robbins.

"Let go!" I yelled.

"Not until you tell me what happened!" he said nicely.

"What do you want?!" I gave him a harsh tone.

"Why did you leave?! I was worried sick!" he had teary eyes.

I was confused, he told me to leave.

"Stop acting! Just stop! Don't act like you care about me when you obviously don't. Don't you have a girlfriend to suck faces with, you know the one that you've known for I don't know less than two days!? You dumb fuck!"  
I had built so much anger in me, but I don't actually think he's a dumb fuck...

"Stevie! Stop this! What's going on with you. Please, I care about you. You can't just leave me like that."

He pleaded. I was so mixed and confused with my emotions, he told me to leave and now he wants me to stay.

"I didn't leave you! You made me! It looks like you've made your choice."

I yelled. "What are you talking about?!" he was confused too.

"Stop acting! I don't deserve this!"

I struggled to free my wrist from his grip. I got it and stormed away. He's just doing this to make me feel worse about myself. He ran after me.  
"Stevie!" he yelled.

"Stevie! Just please tell me why you just suddenly took everything and walked out of my life!" he pleaded.  
His eyes were red and puffy as well, has he been crying. He looked hurt.  
Why is he hurt?! He's the one who made me feel like shit.

"Stop pretending, are you done with this stupid acting career ?! because these acts are pathetic and worthless. I'm sick of you." As soon as those words left my mouth, I've regretted it.

He looked as if I've just broken him.

"Alright, as long as you're happy."

I wasn't happy. I was far from happy.

"Zander wai-" I tried to choke out but it was too late. He already walked away...  
I turned my heal. He once again walked away so easy.  
He's never going to fight for me.  
It's cause I'm not good enough for him to fight for.

He's got Julia. He's got everything he's ever wanted.

I went to class and none of gravity 5 were in them. Thank you Lord.

The rest of the day, everyone just kept commenting on how ugly i looked. And how I was kicked out of the band and how I'm a loner.

"Hey, you don't look good today Stevie!" This girl in my English class told me.  
"Then stop _looking. _" I spat.

Kacey, Nelson and Kevin tried to talk to me today but I ignored them. They all kicked me out of the band.  
They've made my life a living hell. No way on earth am I ever going to talk to them.

Pft, they call themselves my friends...

It was time for lunch and I had 20$ left. I couldn't use it, I wasn't hungry anyways.  
Gravity 5 and Julia sat at the table. They all looked at my direction. I was sitting alone...their probably thinking that I'm pathetic. I looked away, I just sat there. All alone.

I felt someone sit next to me,

"I'm sorry but If you're going to make fun of me, you should get a number and in line." I looked up.

**A/N : CLIFFHANGER baha don't worry. I already wrote the next chapter. :) **

**Enjoy! :)  
-Thanks for reading! REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**

**peace out girl scouts :) **

**-Lori **


	6. New

**DISCLAIMER : Sadly i don't own How to rock. fml**

**Chapter 6 - New **

**Stevie's Pov ; **

It was molly.

"I'm not here to make fun of you Stevie." She called me by my real name...she didn't call me loser berry. She put down a tray with a sandwich, juice and a yogurt.

"Eat something, I know we don't really like each other but seeing you're not sitting with the Loser5 or whatever, something must be wrong. Usually, it would make me quite happy that you're not happy but it doesn't so something is very very very wrong. And plus, I kinda ease dropped on what Julia said to you. Gosh she's more evil than me!"

I laughed, oh molly. "Thanks molly, you know you don't have to be mean for you to get people to like you..." I smiled at her. She smiled back. Grace came over and sat with us. We talked for a while, I told Molly and Grace what happened. She was actually quite the brainer. Who would have thought, Grace King. She talked about camping and math class and reading books. She even said she liked the library. Wow. The perfs were...humane.

The perfs without molly being a perf is nothing. Molly is really classy. But she's real and down to earth. Who would have known.  
Grace reminded me so much about Nelson. I really shouldn't have thought about them. I mean they basically disowned me. So why am I even thinking about them They don't deserve my thoughts! But Grace and Nelson were perfect for each other.

Molly invited me and Grace over to her house for a sleep over.

"You're _kidding_?" I was in shock. First we hate eachother and now we're going to have a sleepover...

"No. I'm not joking. You need a place to stay and I have a place. Plus I'm an only child so it's not as fun."

I felt so blessed. Soon lunch was over and I actually ate something..."Thanks Molly! See you tonight!" They smiled, walked me to class and left. They were real. Who would have thought that I was going to be friends with the Perfs.

**Molly's Pov;**

Stevie didn't deserve what Loser5 did to her. She might be defensive and sometimes dress like a trucker, she still is cool and also a human. She's actually not that bad. Why have I treated her so badly all these years. I really need to take down this Julia girl. Not only is she dating the hottest guy in school, she's meaner than I am!

Stevie and Grace are coming over tonight to stay over. I just really want Stevie to feel like she's not alone. I know what it's like to feel like I'm not good enough and I definitely won't let her feel that way. Wow, I actually feel nice.

_DingDong!_

the doorbell rang. Stevie and Grace were standing outside, they came inside.

"Wow." Stevie said in awe.

She was speechless about how big my house was. Quite flattering.

Hehe.

We spent the whole night talking and watching funny movies. Stevie told Grace to text Nelson, at first I disagreed but I asaw grace perk up when she heard his name so I let her... Grace who was texting Nelson all night...they obvi. like each other. Kinda cute ya know! Even if he's a loser. If he makes Grace happy, I'll be happy. If he breaks her heart, he'll have to commit social suicide. I will make him less than a loser, and that's a promise.

Stevie slept on the couch and everything seemed alright. Me and Grace were watching the movie and eating snacks. Suddenly, Stevie's phone rang, I didn't want to wake her up in case this person called back so I put it on vibrate.  
I'll tell her in the morning.

It buzzed and at least 5-6 times. Lots of new texts. I'm not trying to look at her texts in the bad way, the nosy way!

I'm just worried about her...wow who would have thought I'd ever say that about loserber- i mean Stevie. I need to get use to saying her real name.

The first few texts were from Zander. The rest were from the rest of the Loser5.

He kept asking where she was living and if she was okay, it sounds like he's extremely worried... If he told her to leave why does he even care! Something isn't _right._

I put her phone down.

I using my powers for good, texted Zander.

Wow i'm doing so many Good deeds this week.  
I really need to get paid to do this. Being nice is so much work!

**Molly/** _Zander_

**Hey Zander, It's molly. (: Stevie's okay. Don't worry. She's sleeping at my house with Grace. I know, I'm being nice! Don't tell anybody... - M**

_Uhhh molly. why..._

_you and stevie...?!_

_she trusts you and not her friends?! -Z_

**You guys are far from her friends! You guys are like backstabbers and heartbreakers. Well YOU'RE a heart breaker. how could you do that to her?! Why are you so worried anyways. You told her to get away from you guys... -M**

_What are you talking about molly?!_

_-Z_

**Don't act like you don't know! You kicked her out of your house and your stupid dumb ass lame-o band!**

**-M**

_I never kicked her out ?!_

_She took everything, got up and just left me!_

_-Z_

**You sent her a text telling her that you hate her and never want to talk to her! You know how hurt she is right now! She's been crying non-stop. The only time she doesn't cry is when she's sleeping. You little son of a...**

**-M**

_I KNOW I HURT HER. WHY DO YOU THINK I'M EVEN TALKING TO YOU._

_WHAT TEXT?! I NEVER EVER sent her a text molly!_

_-Z_

**Wait what, then...then who did...? o.o**

**-M**

**A/N : Cliffffhangeerrrr againnnnn :))**

**hehe thanks for reading guyss**

**R & R! PLEASE ! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**-Lori **


	7. Who

Chapter 7 - Who

Zander's Pov ;

"What text ?! I never sent her a text!" I texted molly.

"Then who did? o.o "

she replied.

Is this why Stevie left?! I never sent her a text, but I have a feeling I know who did...

I ran over to her house. I bang on the door with my fist. I was angry. She opened the door, she was in her PJs and Bunny Slippers.

"Zander what are you doing here?! It's 2 in the morning!" she rubbed her eyes.

"Kacey! How could you do this?! To me and stevie! Even you knew she was my everything!" I screamed.

"Are you drunk?! What are you talking about!" She yelled back.

"Molly told me that I sent Stevie a text telling her to leave me and the band...but I never sent her a texts. But you did. You just couldn't have anyone steal your spotlight so you had to kick Stevie out, right?!" I asked, I no longer had kind eyes.

"NO! Are you crazy! Wow Zander! Why the hell would I send her a text like that! She's my best friend too! Wake up Zander, the person you trusted the most is hurting you the most! I'm so over this. When you get this crap straightened out, then come talk to me."She was about to slam the door.

"Wait Kacey! if you didn't then who did?" I asked nicely.

"Julia you dumb fuck!"

she slammed the door.

Julia...she sent the text?!

She's so nice and sweet. And she's such a good kisser. What does Stevie have against Julia. Why would Julia do that to me? Isn't she my girlfriend? Aren't girlfriends supposed to be supportive of me...she's ruining my life. What did I ever do to her?

**A/N : TERRIBLE CHAPTER. SORRY. I HATE LIFE. :(  
**-Lori sorry


	8. Confess

** Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN HOW TO ROCK **

Chapter 8 : Confess

The Next Day

I went to school as normal, seeing Stevie with Molly made me realize she's alright for now but I wonder if she knows I'm dying inside. I saw Stevie at her locker, which was right next to mine. This was the perfect time to talk to her.

"Stevie!" I smiled at her. She gave me her famous death glare.  
I sighed, "So I'm guessing you're still not going to talk to me huh?"  
She walked into the courtyard, "Please don't walk away from me again, please just listen to me."  
She looked at me furiously, "No ! You listen. Every time I walk away from you I expect you to run after me. I wanted you to run after me, yell my name and don't stop chasing me till I give in. I wanted you to pull me closer when I was pushing you away. I wanted you to yell at me when I told you how I didn't feel good enough. I wanted you to fight for me..." She stopped talking...her eyes sparkled with tears.

"but you never did. Instead you. You picked a prissy hipster girl that you've known for what 4 days now ?! over your best friend. That's when I realized you don't care, you never will. You call me your best friend when you need me. You throw me aside when you don't. I'm the only one to listen to you so you take advantage of that but when I need you, you're never there. You never listen to a word I ever say.

You threw me away now, but I fucking promise you. You'll need me later and I won't be there."

I loked around, people were staring. A crowd was formed.  
The principal was standing there next to Stevie,

" , my office right now. No foul language will be use in Brewsters halls maybe out side of school you may but not here." Stevie gave the principal a glare and walked to her office.

I sighed, the crowd moved along. I'm not angry at Stevie because she made a fool out of me infront of the whole student body. I'm mad because she never told me how she really felt deep down inside. Maybe it was cause I never gave her the chance and now our friendship might have gone too deep down hill...  
I miss her so much.

"Hey baby!" Julias high pitched voice squealed.  
"Uh hi." I muttered. "Look we need to talk..." I said in a nice tone.  
"Sure what's up?" she smiled.  
"Why did you send that text to Stevie?" Her eyes were in complete horror. "I-I.." she stuttered.  
"Yeah? You wanna explain why my girlfriend's trying to ruin my life?" I got angrier now.  
"She's a _bitch_ and she's going to try to steal you away from me, I needed her far away as possible Zander." She was so arrogant.

"Gosh, I've never met someone more evil than molly! And Stevie's far from a bitch. Do you know how important Stevie is to me?! She's my everything and you're one of the reasons she hates me now. I shouldn't blame everything on you because I know you're not all in fault but I will blame you because you made me lose my best friend." I screamed at her. I wish this was like those moments when the guy confesses everything and the girl is standing right behind him and tearing up. But sorry, that didn't happen. Ugh don't judge me. Kacey made me watch all those girly movies with her and the band when it was movie night at her house. Le sigh. Anyways...

She was in disbelief.  
"It's over, I know it's only been 5 days but for Zander Robbins it's been a lifetime. And I don't hope to spend another second with **you**."

That's right Zander Robbins just dumped your jealous slutty ass. **BOOM.**

Now I have to fix things with Stevie...but she doesn't want to talk to me right now. I tried to talk to her at lunch but she didn't look my way and she didn't seem like she wanted to talk to any body. I gave Molly $10 to buy Stevie lunch. To be completely honest, Stevie was bulimic. I've known for a while, ever since Stevie passed up sloppy joe night. I knew something was wrong. So ever now and then I out of the blue give her a small snack. Which in her eyes wouldn't make her feel as fat. I don't think she's fat at all...She's perfectly Stevie and I'm in love with her.

**A/N : Felt bad about the last chapter. sorry. :(**

**lifes rough.**

**-Lori**


	9. Without her

**Disclaimer : I don't own how to rock. (sadly) **

Chapter 9 : Without her

I needed to fix my life now that the problem was out of the way. How could I have been so blind not to see that my own girlfriend was pushing my best friend away.

I walked home but on the way there I saw someone at the park, on the swings. They were drinking a bottle of beer and holding a cell phone. I'd recognize those honey kissed locks anywhere. It was Stevie. Her eyes were stained with tears.

She never ever drank, not after her mum left and dad became an alcoholic. He abuse her. She was the only girl in the family. He hurt her and he took everything from her. I was her savior and protector , she said that always in my arms she felt the safest.

I walked over to her, I sat down on the swing next to her.

"Stevie..." I whispered. She didn't respond she just kept sipping on her drink. "Stevie, I'm sorry."

No answer. Just the sound of her lips and the bottle colliding.

"Z, you hurt me." She whispered.

Tears flowed down her cheeks, they sparkled under the sunlight. I did hurt her, I refreshed the memories of her dad beating in her mind her when I hit her. I'm such a jerk. I couldn't believe I did that. How can I ever live with myself.

"I know, and I'm really sorry steves." I managed to choke out.  
"Please stop drinking, it hurts me to see you like this. You're right, I never let you say you want. I'm not there for you when you needed me the most. I didn't fight for you. You trusted me and I let you down. I'm sorry.  
If I were to tell you how sorry I am I'd die out of breath. Please. Forgive me. Steviekinsss" I smiled at her.

She gave me a small smirk.  
Things stayed silent for a while, she dropped bottle into the sandpit.

"but I swear I had nothing to do with that text...I never wanted you to leave." I whispered.

She looked me straight in the eyes,"You didn't?"

"No, I would never do such a thing. Julia sent it. She didn't want you near me anymore..." She looked saddened now.

_"I understand..."_

She got up to leave, she made it 5 steps before I said...

"That's why I dumped her." Her face formed from a frown to a large smile.

"You did?!" I nodded

She ran over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist and plunged into my chest. I automatically wrapped my arms around her small body and pulled her closer. "I'm sorry I said all those mean things towards you Zander." She mumbled into my shirt.

"No way am I ever watching you walk away from me again. Stevie..."

"yeah?" She whispered.

_"I love you." _

I told her, I felt her smile into my chest. This moment was perfect. If only things could stay like this forever.

** A/N : 3 chapters in 1 night! Hope you like it!**

**It's not ending yet, just you wait darlings.  
-Lori **


	10. UPDATE!-Lori

Hey fellow rockers and zevians!

* THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER*

sorry...but i need you guys to

help me decide whats going to happen next!

i made some ideas and wanna know het u guys think.

CHOICES:

(a) perfs and gravity5 take down julia

(b) stevie chatches zander cheating!

(c) julia ruins the homecoming dance

(d) stevie's dad comes back, but is better now! (:

(e) zanders mom or dad dies.

(f) stevie tries to commit suicide.

i have other ideas but those are more secret.

tell me ur ideas too!

anf btw sorry if ur name is julia...sorta just picked tjat name..

-PEACE OUT GURL SCOUTS

• lori


	11. REPLIES NOT A CHAPTER AGAIN

**Lulunatic14 : Honestly i love you to death for reading everysing chapter. Im ver veryv ery blessed ! I really like your ideaa! keep them coming pls! ahah thx ! i update so much cause im inspired by lots of things random things haha! keep reading and reviewing (: much love!**

**DreamStar77 : THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! YOU ARE AMAZING! awwww i never knew i could make someone -almosy cry in my story (; thanks! Next chapter will probs be up on like wednesday cause ive got school work sorry!**

**LunarEclipse22428 : thank you babe for reading! srmsjenhauendhnahlabdhksnjdh kag u have to read to find out what happens next! tell me ur ideas!**

**EVERYONE ELSE IM SO BLESSED FOR U TO READ MY FANFIC BUT I CANT REPLY CAUSE I**

**HAVE TO SLEEP. sorry byebye lovelys !**

**peace out gurl scouts. **

•**lori. **


	12. She Devil

**A/N hey guys its Lori, i'm back again sorry it's been a couple of days... i haven't updated i feel so bad so i'll try my best to up date 3-4 chapters by monday ! thanks !  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :DD it would make me the happiest girl ever. **

**Happy Easter everybody! Jesus has risen and you have salvation ! JUST BELIEVE :D**

**disclaimer - i don't own HTR or else Zevie would have happened years ago.**

**Chapter 10 -She-devil**

**Zander's Pov ;**

It's been about 3 months since Stevie and I have been dating. Talk about the best 3 months of my life. Before i was always scared to tell her how i felt because I thought it would have ruined our friendship but then I realized you're supposed to be in love with your best friend because your best friend should be your girlfriend, not some girl you don't even know well.  
Stevie's moved back into her room at my house and my parents caught on that we were dating so no need to tell them. I think they were betting on it anyways.

I was meeting Stevie after school today at her locker so we could go and get some coffee and then write some new songs. She doesn't really like coffee but she loves the smell so I guess it's the same.  
She's the most perfect person ever, I mean she's got it all.

The looks, the talent, the heart, the personality and most importantly my heart.  
Dating your best friend isn't hard. It's basically doing everything you would have done being best friends but more kisses and hugs and cuddling. Stevie and I don't share much personal space to be very honest, I want it to stay that way.

Her dad has been sending her letters of how sorry he is, he's been let out of jail because he's done extra community service and other goodthings to help people. Stevie's just glad he's okay. No matter what happens he's still her father and Stevie's not one to hold a grudge. She tries to write back but there's no reply address. She always starts a letter and doesn't end up finishing it, but i guess i understand she hasn't seen him in years.

I was walking to Stevie's locker when Julia was standing there, as if she was waiting for me.  
Oh gosh, what does she want now. She's apologized to Stevie for being mean and Stevie accepted it, gently but I still didn't trust her.

"Hey, what are you doing here...?" I asked awkwardly, I mean this is my steviekins' locker.  
She didn't speak, she just looked in the direction behind me and then suddenly all I felt was her lips on mine. What was happening! I pushed her away!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?!" I asked angrily  
"Told you. You'd pay." She smirked and left.

What was that all about?! I turned around. Stevie was right there and I'm pretty sure Juila made it clear for Stevie's point of view that I cheated on her. She had two cups of Starbucks in her hands and her messenger bag on her shoulder. What was I going to do?! I've been framed!

"Stevie! Don't over react! This is what Julia wants you to think! I didn't kiss her, she kissed me! AND YOU SAW me push her away! Please don't leave me! I love you and I can't lose you again!"

She had a drop of tear drip down her cheek, she handed me the coffee. She didn't say anything.  
I guess she wasn't really mad at me at all. Thank you Lord. We walked to my truck and she still haven't said anything, I wonder if she's thinking about what happened.

I started the car and told her I was driving us home but I was not.  
I drove to a sycamore tree near place where we usually drink coffee. She had fallen asleep I causally nudged her.

She woke up- "hey, this is...not home Zander." she whispered.  
"Yeah I know but it feels like home!" I perked.

We got out of the car and she climbed up the tree like we use to, it's what we use to do when we were little kids. This was our place. We even engraved initials of our names into the trunk of the tree. Stevie thought it was cheesy but I thought it meant that we'd be friends for life.

I hoisted my Guitar up to her and then I climbed up myself. We sat on the thick sturdy branch not too high up from the ground. We played guitar and made up song lyrics. She smiled at me like the first time we met years ago. I love that smile.

"About before...I seriously didn't-" She cut me off, she grabbed my hand.

"I know, I saw it all. I wouldn't let her do that to us, again. I know better. I promise." She smiled.  
The sun was setting, the golden rays of light shined on her ombered hair. So beautiful and I can't believe she was all mine.

We packed up and drove back home. She was so perfect.  
"I had a lot of fun tonight Z. I love you so much." She said giving me a peck on the cheek before getting out of the car. We walked to my doorstep, well our. Door step.

"I know that I' not dropping you off at your house and your brothers aren't peeking out the window but can I give you a kiss goodnight ?" I know, it sounded so stupid.  
"Of course Z." She closed her eyes and leaned in, so did I.

Her lips molded against mine. Everything was so perfect.  
We walked back inside and my parents were probably at a meeting or dinner. Mel was sleeping over at a friends and it was just the two of us. We put our stuff down got changed, she took a shower and then got dressed. She climbed into her bed. I went back to my room but towards later that night I had an empty feeling inside of me.

I went to Stevie's room and climbed into her bed.  
She woke up a little bit, "hey you" she smiled in the darkness.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep." I whispered. "That's alright, she turned her body to face me. i kissed her forehead. She snuggled up into my chest. Everything felt so right.

**A/N : Hey guys hope you liked it ! Not sure if it was long enough though !**  
**Lots of zevie maybe more mevie or grevie next chapter. or stacy**


	13. Dance

**A/N : Hey guys ! It's me again ! Hope I wasnt away for too long haha ! Updating now and going to finish this story in about maybe 2-3 chapters. Hopefully it will be good enough! I was just awarded Zevie story of the month ! Thank you so much ZevieObsessed2012! :)**

**So here's chapter 11! I think it'll end at chapter 15 or 16! I've lost the spark! sorry babes! **

**Chapter 11 : **

**(Zander's Pov ;) **  
It's almost the spring dance at Brewster and Gravity 5 is going to play the gig. I'm actually so excited! There's 2 more months until schools over and me and Stevie plus gravity5 graduate. She'll be alright, she hasn't skipped class in a long time and her marks have been sky high !

I can't believe my highschool years almost over but it's been a extremely good time overall.  
I love Stevie so much. She's the most perfect person and I'm crazy about her. I was in English right now and I sit 3 desks away from Julia. She hasn't been a bother after she started to date the football team and then Justin Cole. She was alright now. We got out of English and it was time for Lunch. The best part of the day. I get to see Stevie and Gravity5!

I saw Nelson and Grace sitting at our table and Kevin and Kacey as well. They're all so cute. I mean they are perfect for each other.

"Hey guys!" I cheered. "Hey Zander" they said back. "Have you guys seen Stevie ?" They shrugged.  
I wonder where she is. I look behind me and she and Molly are talking. I'm really glad they're friends now. The feud between Gravity5 and the Perfs are finally over. Thanks to Stevie.  
No one really hates each other and they're not as bad as they seem.

Molly and Stevie come over to our table and sit down. Stevie sits next to me leaning her arm against mine. "Hey babe!" She kisses my cheek, and I blush a bit.

Molly, Stevie, Grace and Kacey all talk about the dance that's coming up. Stevie the least interested.  
We ate our lunches, even Stevie, ate lunch and we talked and laughed and everyone had a good time.

The next 3 classes were a blur and before I knew it, it was time to go home.

We didn't have band practice today so Stevie and I drove my truck and went to the coffee shop.  
We started to do our homework and I though I'd bring up the dance but when I did, her face changed into a frown. "What's wrong ?" I asked.

" I don't think...I really wanna go to the dance Zander." She admitted.  
"...why not, we're performing...? It's our last dance of our highschool lives." I didn't understand.

"I don't know! I guess I can't dance and I don't have a dress and..." She kept muttering about how she didn't want to go.

"Well ask Kacey to go shopping with you! And you can so dance! We dance in my living room all the time!" She blushed. She finally gave in, she nodded and we continued our homework along with sips of coffee. Then we went back home and jammed out on the guitar and ukulele while sitting on her bed.

**Stevie's Pov ;**

Today at the coffee shop Zander talked about the spring dance and I really don't want to go. I don't want to go because...well because instead of starving myself for the past few months, I've been cutting. My arms. I didn't want Zander to see me in a dress if I can cuts all over them.  
I've been hiding them so well so far. I didn't want to blow my cover.  
I've been cutting because my dad was let out of jail. He's been sending me letters to read and I have read them and I try to reply but I never know what to say.

He asked me if I wanted to see him again in one of the letters and in my head I said yes. But I don't know if I'll ever be ready to face him again. He hurt me so much when I was younger and then he just dropped me and my 4 brothers and went to jail.  
He has no idea what he's put us through, he doesn't understand.

**_The Next day (After School)_**

We had Band Practice now and played, _"Move with the Crowd", "Last one standing", "Go with Gravity" and _A couple of other songs we were going to play at the Spring Dance.

The seasons been getting warmer and I don't want to show my arms. I'm just so messed up.  
Zander, Nelson and Kevin all went to the movies for a guys night out so Kacey walked me home while Grace and Molly went to the mall. She dropped me home and she walked to her house not too far from there.

I didn't know what to do. If I see my dad again I might just kill him. But he's my father and I love him...  
I can't take it anymore! I have so much pain so much hurt so much anger.  
I tried to say strong for so long but it's just not enough.

_I want to give up._


End file.
